


[Podfic] the greatest loves of all time (are over now)

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Fights, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: saiditallbefore's story, read aloud (4min.)Quynh wants revenge. She gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] the greatest loves of all time (are over now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flowerparrish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the greatest loves of all time (are over now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236380) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



> Created for the "In their shoes" challenge of Voiceteam 2020:Mystery Box.

  


### Download/listen

    * **MP3:**[Click to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3nfbONG)



### File details

    * **Length:** 0:04:14
    * **File size:** 3Mo



### Additional credits

    * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
    * **Hosted by:** Paraka
    * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com




End file.
